Detention can be good
by aloutte
Summary: When Katniss gets a Saturday detention at school, she thinks its going to be the worst time ever. But throughout the day she meets new people and realize not everyone's life at District 12 high is perfect. When she leave, she has 4 new friends who will be around for a life time. This is my first fan fiction so bear with me please.


I can't fucking believe this, I could be hiking today but I have to spend my entire day in stupid Saturday detention. I can't wait to graduate from District 12 High in 4 months, oh btw my name is Katniss, and did I mention I kind of really hate school. I'm not at all popular and only have one friend, his name is Gale, we grew up together, but he and his family had to move to New York a year ago because of his dads work. So Im alone, although where always talking to one another.

I put my faded skinny jeans on along with a Hunger games T-shirt tucked in my pants along with my brown boots and a light leather jacket, its fall so it's kind of chilly. Im putting my hair into a braid when my sister Primrose, she likes being called Prim, walks in with her best friend Rue. When I look at them they're both wearing Dark washed skinny jeans, while Rue has on a black long sleeve shirt with a red scarf and black boots with her light brown afro-y hair out and Prim has a long white sleeve shirt and a brown scarf with matching knee high boots and her long wavy blonde hair down. Both girls are extremely beautiful and have flawless face. Just about every boy who sees them swoons.

"Hey girls"

"Hey Katniss" they reply together. They look at me at then at each other and start giggling.

"What?" I have a hunch about why they're laughing.

"Aren't you going to dress nicely, I mean what if you meet a hot boy in detention?" Prim ask.

I stare at her for a moment then proceed to my bed, and throw a pillow at her.

"I'm spending my day in a chair being pissed off, I highly doubt I'll be paying attention to any boys," let alone any boy pay attention to me, I think.

"Well you never know, Kat. Your dream boy could walk in and you look…" Prim trails of, both girls start laughing. Im starting to get aggravated.

"She doesn't look THAT bad Prim, but seriously Kat, you should put something else" Rue explains to me, the only reason I don't get offensive by their remarks because they're only 16 so fashion and boys is the biggest thing in their life. So instead of arguing, I grab my phone and head out of the room.

I'm in the car with my parents, who won't shut up about how disappointed they are. My dad is mostly talking; my mother is mainly giving me the 'this better never happen again' look. I don't see what the big deal I only skipped gym, only because I didn't feel like dealing with Clove and her stupid groupies: Glimmer, Foxface, and Octavia. They think they're the hottest shit in school when in reality they stupid bimbos who sleep with every boy they consider hot. They bullied me as a freshman and eventually stopped when they realized they weren't affecting me, and they moved on to their next victim. I have to admit, at first it bothered me but after 3 months of their bullshit I honestly stopped caring. They always made fun of the way I dressed, or how I always was quiet and how boys never hit on me.

We pull up to the front of the office and my parents say goodbye, my mom only barley speaking to me. Once they drive off I start to walk in the school, I make my way through the empty halls finding the stairs easily, and heading up the 3rd floor where the library is. When I walk in there's only one other person, a boy who looked familiar, because he should. His name is Finnick; he's the captain of the swim team and on the debate team. He's tall, with green eyes, blonde hair and a nicely built body. From what I can see he has on khaki pant, black vans, and a blue collar shit that's tight enough to show off his muscles and compliment his eyes. For being a jock he's very intelligent and everyone, I mean everyone, adores him. When I see him around school he's usually by himself though. There are 2 rows and 3 tables in each row; Finnick is sitting in the second row on the left. He lifts his eyes from his book when he realizes there's someone in the room and gives me friendly smile, I return one. I take a seat in the first table to the right. When I take my seat a girl walks in, I don't think I ever seen her around. She's short with long brown wavy hair down the curve of her back and green eyes like Finnick but hers have this mad look to them. She has on faded skinny jeans with a black turtle neck, a red jacket and scuffed black boots. She walks to the table behind Finnick and takes a seat, slamming her beige shoulder book bag on the table. About two minutes another boy walks in, when I look up I see him standing at the door and I can't take my eyes off if him. He has short golden curl and memorizing blue eyes. He is wearing a pair of khaki pants and a skin tight black shirt that shows off his nicely built body extremely well, a red and white varsity jacket, so that means he must play a sport, and a pair of black sneakers. He starts walking towards the tables and I keep staring, I can't take my eyes off of him.

"May I sit here?" he asks me.

It takes me a second to realize he's talking to me. "Um yeah go ahead." I say trying to hide the nerves in my voice. He sets down a large brown paper bag and takes the seat next to mine/

He smiles at me and I feel a warm feeling shoot threw my body.

'STOP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, you've never felt about this about a boy and you sure as hell aint starting now, snap out of it' I think to myself. It's true I never had a boyfriend, and only when crush when I was in middle school. I don't usually pay boys any mind, im not the girlfriend type.

It's been at least 5 minutes and I keep catching myself take glances at him while he observes the room.

walks in the room, his tie is half undone, 2 loose buttons on his white long sleeve shirt, his pants not pressed, it's barely noticeable but you can still see it, and his black pointy shoes not shiny as usual.

"Alright, NO cellphones, you WILL NOT sleep or talk, NO Screwin-"he's cut off by the sound of the door and the sound of heavy boots. We all look, even , we all see the same sight, and tall boy with dark blond hair in a ponytail. He has on heavy brown-black boots ripped and extremely faded jeans, a black T-Shirt with the Nirvana Logo on it, and a long brown jacket to cover himself up that's not buttoned.

"Haymitch, here again I see" says sarcastically

"Couldn't get enough of your pretty face" He pauses, and walks toward me, I shift in my seat, "well aren't you a good looking one, sweetheart"

"Shouldn't you be in seat leaving me the fuck alone" I reply and shoots me a look.

"Get in a seat Haymitch and don't try any bullshit today! I'll be right across the hall so y'all better behave, if I come in here and you're screwing around, it'll be another Saturday." He scowls at Haymitch while saying that.

"Thank you for that, I love the warnings, makes me scared as shit, I'll be the perfect boy, don't worry." Haymitch replies almost immediately with a low laugh. The blonde boy just sighs and throws his body back in the seat.

"Sit the hell down and shut up" practically screams, then he walks out the room shutting the door with a loud thud.


End file.
